The Misdeeds of Draco Malfoy
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Otherwise known as the headache for Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger must deal with a misunderstanding caused by one Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

The misdeed of Draco Malfoy

Otherwise known as the headache for Hermione Granger.

* * *

It was several years after the defeat of Voldermort that things truly began to settle down in the magical world. No one could really bring themselves to believe that a boy of seventeen could in fact truly destroy a wizard so dark and dangerous that not even the destruction of his physical body could stop him.

But slowly the magical world came to terms with the fact that all of the students of Hogwarts had come to known.

It wasn't just the rest of the magical world that changed but several of those within the walls of Hogwarts and later outside in the grown up world.

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley hated Draco Malfoy with ever ounce of their bodies for not only being a prat in school but for the way he degraded, insulted and basically tried to ruin Hermione Granger's life.

Hermione however was indifferent to Draco as she felt above all his attempts to belittle her and make her return to the world she 'best' suited too in fact she was among the first who truly believed Draco when he declared that after their second year at Hogwarts Dumbledore approached him and offered him the safety of the light against Voldermort and his followers.

Harry and Ron stood fast against the belief, doubting each and every word of apology, explanation and forgiveness uttered by the former Slytherin. Though Hermione would never truly attempt to anyone that she was quiet fond of the new reformed Draco she would admit that he was rather nice to people when he was truly himself.

It took three years, several Quidditch matches and a new job working as a team for Harry and Ron to finally concede that Draco Malfoy was in fact an ok guy (not to mention rich enough to get Ron into the changing room after a glorious match) and soon the three became good friends with Draco even toasting Harry and Ginny on their wedding day when Ron became too emotional to express the love he felt and the happiness of the day.

But let us not get carried away thinking everything was roses once old rivalries was put to rest, in fact despite the lack of name calling Harry and Ron both came to think that maybe Hermione and Draco were really did hate each other because the two were always teasing each other which ended in Draco smirking and Hermione flustered and declaring all men insufferable gits.

It was during a rather lovely summer which found Hermione granger, a fully trained and respected healer, at her most busiest due to the fact that several wizards had the misfortune of being around when their was a large explosion and were in need of hours of operations.

It had been six hours since she began work on one difficult case on a witch who took the brunt of the explosion when she was attempting to return to her office in the hopes of a drink and a rest.

It was on this walk that Hermione began to notice that other healers and workers at the hospital were whispering and sending her glances throwing her back to the memories of times at Hogwarts. Too tired to demand from groups of healers what the meaning of their whispering was she instead decided to head towards the one person who might give her a clear explanation.

Scott Simmons was a former Hufflepuff but that was the biggest misled of his life as he was a bigger gossip then Skeeter and Lavender combined and so outrageously gay and feminine that Hermione had to question once or twice if he wasn't a woman.

"Scott" Hermione called upon spotting the dark haired healer only to have several eyes snap towards her and a mixture of awe, confusion and rage all thrown at her.

"YOU BIG STINKY SECRETE KEEPER PERSON TYPE WOMAN" Scott bellowed all but launching himself at his friend and within a swirl of robes that would put the late Snape to shame had Hermione dragged towards an empty corridor and pinned with an accusing glare.

"Excuse me" Hermione bristled as Scott narrowed his eyes in an attempt to hold out against Hermione newly discovered rage.

"You heard me Hermione… I thought I was one of your friends… I thought you would have at least told me about _this… _I mean I told you about me and Rhys despite that fact that Rhys was a good for nothing little snot nose mummy boy" Scott exclaimed in one breath causing Hermione to raise her eyebrows and stare in confusion.

"What ever are you harping on about Scott… told you what" Hermione demanded become exhausted knowing that if Scott thought you had kept good news or gossip from him then you were worse then Voldermort.

"I want to see it… come on it's probably huge considering how rich _he_ is" Scott demanded snatching both of Hermione's into his own studying her fingers with close inspection.

"See what? And Who in the name of dear Merlin are you talking about?" Hermione squealed pulling her hands back and demanding an answer with a glare.

"The _ring _you silly girl… I know your not one to go around boasting but let me tell you if I snagged a guy as rich and as hot as _him _I would be scrabbling to the top of this building with a large screen behind me to show the whole of Britain… outer space as well" Scott declared in a voice that became more shriller as he spoke.

"What ring… I don't wear rings you know and whom are you referring too" Hermione demanded as Scott glanced at Hermione's face before shaking his head.

"There's no point in hiding it anymore Hermione, the hottie himself told us the truth" Scott declared as Hermione shook her head not understanding just what was being asked of her and wondering if Scott needed help.

"Your married… jeeze Hermione I know you can keep a secret but you've been found out, it seems your husband couldn't keep it to himself anymore and to be truthful if I had landed him I wouldn't be keeping quiet about the matter… well at least not after the first three weeks because really who goes to work when their meant to be on their honeymoon" Scott exclaimed folding his arms and rolling his eyes.

By this time Hermione's eyes turned as big as a saucer and her eyebrows were nearly attached to her hair line.

"I'm not married" Hermione declared in a dead panned tone to which Scott stared at her for a few moments before laughing out loudly.

"Scott listen to me I'm not married nor am I engage or even dating anyone" Hermione said slowly causing Scott to nod for a few moments before laughing again.

"Oh please Hermione… if your not married then why did he charge in here through the floo and all but yell that he was your husband" Scott demanded folding his arms whilst wearing a triumphant grin across his face.

"Because I no doubt have friends who are in great need of being hexed… what did my so called husband look like because I need to know which one of them put you up to this" Hermione demanded as Scott flushed for a moment before dropping his arms and staring at Hermione.

"No one put up to this Hermione… I'm serious, he came through your floo and demanded to see you… Piper told us everything" Scott declared before both he and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"And who is it I'm meant to be married to" Hermione demanded watching as Scott rubbed the back of his neck while his eyes darted from spot to spot in the attempt to find something else to look at.

"Hermione you have to understand" Scott began before Hermione stepped forward and poked Scott in the chest forcing him to look up at her.

"Draco Malfoy… Piper told me that he was asking for you and well… he said he was your husband and demanded to know where you are" Scott exclaimed before Hermione huffed before she grabbed Scott's arm and dragged him with her towards her office.

Piper Lynch another Hufflepuff was unlike Scott in more ways then Hermione could count, one of them was the horrible fact that her mind and thinking process was more scattered then Luna Lovegood.

Hermione had worked with Piper as her assistant for more then five years and she knew if it wasn't for her good nature and willing to help the other woman out she would have gotten rid of her with in the first week.

Hermione did the most important paper work and relegated paper work that wasn't pressing and even then she would often double check once Piper left for the day.

It was a common joke among her friends that Hermione was starting a new campaign to gather all those who were loopy and employ them as she had gotten both Luna and Neville Longbottom a job at the hospital.

However after finding out that by now the news that Hermione Granger was married had gone throughout the whole of the hospital she was not in a forgiving mood.

"Morning Healer Granger" Piper chirped pushing her fine chocolate hair from her eyes and smiled up at Hermione and Scott.

"It's six o'clock Piper honey" Scott declared as Piper furrowed her brow before shaking her head and looking firmly at Scott.

"I'm pretty sure it's morning because I haven't seen Hermione for hours" Piper declared as Hermione screwed her eyes shut and begged for mercy.

"I've been working for nearly seven hours straight Piper… I told you this morning about the accident and that I was to be busy all day" Hermione reminded before Piper blushed brightly and smacked her head.

"I forgot sorry" Piper muttered as Hermione waved a hand before sitting on the edge of the desk looking at Piper with a serious expression.

"Piper I need to know about the man who came in this morning asking for me" Hermione asked slowly watching with patience as Piper worked the question through her mind.

After several moments Piper suddenly sat up straighter and smiled brightly at remembering the event.

"Mr Malfoy… yes he flooed earlier… it's rather strange, his head popped out of the fireplace asking for you. I told him about the explosion and that all these wizards and witches had been hurt and that the hospital was basically shut down because of it. I told him about all the Auror's here" Piper declared as Hermione rubbed the bridge of her nose as a headache began to form.

"then what" Hermione asked in a muffled tone behind her hand while Scott bit his lip to stop from laughing out loudly at his friends problem.

"Well then he pulled his head back and just popped out, it was funny because for such a pale looking man he went rather red but I was a little scared when he lent over my desk asking me where you was.

I said that you were in the healing room and no one was allowed in there" Piper explained as Hermione pulled back and silently begged for the power to reverse time with the will of her mind.

"he asked how bad it was and well I was thinking it strange he was asking about a woman he never met but I told him that it wasn't good and only family was allowed in there… he went rather pale then and stated to know what room you were in and if I didn't tell him he would storm into every room looking for you" Piper admitted as Hermione shook her head catching it in both hands while Scott was now jumping on the spot to stop from laughing.

"I told him that only family could go in there and he said I should bloody well tell him because he was your bloody husband and he had a right to be there" Piper stated frowning at Scott who was turning red while tears rolled down his face.

"I told him how strange I thought it to be asking for you when his wife was in an accident… then he asked me if you were hurt" Piper stated before laughing to her self causing Hermione to raise her eyebrows at her.

"He went red then paled muttering he wasn't married to the witch who was hurt and then said it would be best if I didn't tell you he turned up… he said goodbye and went back through the floo" Piper finished as Hermione clenched her fists before looking at Scott who was shaking his head.

"And you heard it from whom" Hermione demanded as Scott took a deep breath giggling a little before waving a hand.

"Piper told Linda who basically told everyone that you were married" Scott explained as Piper sat up and frowned.

"I only told Linda that I got confused again… I asked her if you had told us that you were married and I forgot, but she said you hadn't told anyone and then when she found out it was Mr Malfoy she just grinned and said everything was fine" Piper explained before Hermione groaned before slumping into the spare chair.

"Linda is worst then Scott… she can't keep _any _secrets let alone one that isn't even real… I'm not married to Draco Malfoy and when I get my hands on him no one else will be ever marrying him" Hermione groaned before Scott patted her shoulder.

After a few seconds Hermione stood and walking over to the clock horse she hung her robes up and grabbed her wand before stalking over to the fireplace.

"Hermione what are you going to do… because either way I want to see it" Scott ordered springing after Hermione who glared at him.

"I going to kill Draco Malfoy for being such an insufferable git before I explain to everyone here that I'm not married to him" Hermione ground out before grabbing a handful of powder and with more force then needed she bellowed out Malfoy mansion and vanished.

In the misdeeds of Draco Malfoy not only had he caused chaos but had caused one of his newest friends a headache the size of a Hospital.


	2. the death of Draco Malfoy

Chapter two

The death of Draco Malfoy

Otherwise known as Draco Malfoy hiding from Hermione granger.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had been scared of only a few witches and wizards in his life… Dumbledore, Voldermort, his father and Snape were the first but after meeting Hermione Granger he discovered what it was to be truly scared.

The witch her self seemed mild mannered and after the first two years of knowing her he was pretty sure he could keep up the act of actually hating her without causing too many problems.

That was until their third year when Hermione finally showed her true courage and punched him… she actually punched him and for a girl she held a rather strong punch.

It was with the knowledge of how hot headed Hermione could be and how _strong_ she could throw her fist and hexes he knew the moment he made his mistake that morning he was a dead wizard. Hearing the snorts from Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley he knew he was borrowing time until she turned up at Harry and Ginny's home looking for his blood.

Harry and Ron found it rather funny not because they _actually _wanted him dead but because after knowing the golden trio for more then eleven years they knew that Hermione wouldn't stop until Draco was found and probably castrated.

It was only due to the fact that Draco had admitted whilst drunk that he never hated Hermione and it hurt him a lot more to be rude to her because he liked her since he was twelve.

It was due to this little fact that he had gone charging into her office after _thinking_ she was hurt and no one had bothered to tell them.

"I'm pretty sure she's going to forgive you mate" Harry attempted to soothed while Draco paced back and forth throwing a glare to the two other wizards before turning back to his worrying.

"Yeah Harry's right Malfoy… Hermione probably will forgive you" Ron chimed in before grinning brightly.

"In three or four years" Ron chirped before laughing while Harry snorted and nudging Ron in the side.

"I already told you two I _was_ worried… I really thought Granger was hurt and that loony assistant she has told me she was and wouldn't let me find her… you would have done the same in my shoes" Draco snapped as Harry and Ron glanced at each other before laughing loudly falling into each other causing the other man to groan and increase his pacing.

"In all fairness Draco we would have just asked _someone _else because we all know that Piper doesn't always understand everything and considering that there was a big accident Hermione would have been busy and thrown orders around" Harry reasoned through fits of giggles while Ron chuckled to himself knowing from first hand experience both the misunderstandings Piper can cause and the wrath of Hermione.

"Well I wasn't thinking straight and neither of you two idiots can tell you wouldn't be a little worried about hearing Granger being hurt" Draco snapped looking at both men who chuckled.

"Apart from Hermione being able to look after her self we don't go charging in declaring ourselves her husband because we're not in love with her" Harry admitted as Draco stopped and glared at Harry while Ron howled with laughter.

"I'm not in _love _with Granger… I already explained I was drunk when I said I _liked _her" Draco whined as Harry and Ron both nodded in mock understanding.

Draco could only groan when smiles appeared across their faces and they both chuckled.

"That blasted assistant probably won't tell Granger anyway… she always forgets anything we tell her… it will work out" Draco attempted to assure himself ignoring Harry and Ron's howls of laughter.

All three men looked around when the fireplace flared to life and Narcissa Malfoy stepped out in a flare of grace pointed looking at both Harry and Ron who snapped their mouths shut while her son swallowed nervously.

"Mother what are you doing here?" Draco squeaked before Narcissa snapped her grey eyes towards her son and smirked at him causing him to pale and slump into a chair.

"I came here to inform you that Miss Granger arrived at the mansion demanding your presence" Narcissa explained before walking over to the sofa upon which Harry and Ron sat silently laughing.

"She explained what happened and after an hour she decided to take a walk" Narcissa admitted before glancing at Harry and Ron only to raise an eyebrow.

"I assume you two already know what happened this morning" Narcissa demanded while both men nodded promptly before grinning brightly at the older witch.

What had taken years with Draco took but only two years for Narcissa to finally be accepted by both men whom told her how grateful they were to her for her actions against her husband and Voldermort.

It was dysfunctional but in the end it didn't matter because Narcissa chose as always to do what was best for her son.

"You calmed her down right mother" Draco questioned with large eyes and a pleading expression to which his mother looked at him with a deadpanned face.

"Miss Granger" Narcissa questioned as Draco rolled his eyes before nodding feverously at his mother who smiled slightly and shook her head.

"oh no dear, in fact I agreed with her that you acted rather foolishly and that you dissevered what ever hex she threw at you" Narcissa declared causing Harry and Ron to burst out laughing while Draco gulped and scanned for a way to escape.

"Then why are you here" Harry questioned through his laughter and tears causing Narcissa to beam at him and lean towards the two men.

"I wanted to see how this turned out" Narcissa declared as she lent back before frowning at the glare her son threw at her.

"Well honestly Draco do you think I would pass up the only chance I would get to see you scared of another woman beside myself. Of course I wouldn't!" Narcissa exclaimed before the front door slammed open and the heavy footsteps echoed around the house.

Springing to his Draco had the misfortune of being the direct path of the door into the living room and thus being caught in the sight of Hermione Granger no longer the caring friend but the woman set to kill Draco Malfoy.

"YOU SAID WE WERE MARRIED" Hermione ground out the moment she stalked into the room only to have Draco race backwards around the chair to afford himself something to hide behind while the three other magical people watched with amusement.

"Granger listen to me" Draco attempted in a firm voice until Hermione folded her arms flashing her wand in her hand.

With a gulp Draco attempted another route and holding his hands up he offered a timid smile.

"Granger" "YOU TOLD THEM WE WERE MARRIED MALFOY" Hermione snapped as Draco lowered his hands and wondered if his mother would save him or just laugh as he was hit by a hex.

Noticing the way the three others were watching with eagerness he was probably a dead man.

"Look I thought you were hurt and that loopy assistant of yours wouldn't tell me the truth and just kept saying that I had to be family to find out… I was trying to be a good friend… you keep going on about how I should be a better friend" Draco attempted to reason still fearing for his life as Hermione continued to glare at him.

"Not annoying me so much possibly agreeing with and not siding with these two… that's what I meant Malfoy not storming into my office, scaring my staff and then telling people we're _married_" Hermione exclaimed throwing her hands up making Draco duck behind the chair and stare at Hermione with fear.

"Oh for the sake of Merlin, I wanted to hurt you an hour ago Malfoy now I just want to understand what was going through you head to have you say that" Hermione huffed as Draco slowly stood up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was worried about you… those two would have done the same" Draco exclaimed waving a hand towards Harry and Ron who both frowned and shook their heads until Hermione looked at them and then glared at them.

"We would be worried Hermione but we wouldn't call ourselves your husband" Harry stumbled attempting to deflect the rage of the witch back to Draco and their current source of amusement.

"We will discuss that later right now" Hermione snipped before looking back at Draco who straightened once more and darted his eyes around the room several times looking for something to protect himself with.

"As sweet as the _thought _was Malfoy your going to fix this" Hermione ordered in what had been classed as her teacher tone to which Draco could only nod and hang his head as though he reverted back to his childhood.

"You are going to tell everyone at the hospital that we are _not _married and that you were and probably always will be a prat" Hermione ordered levelling Draco with a glare that challenged him to say something when he snapped his head up.

"But" "Oh no… no you do not get to whine about this because everyone at work believes I'm married and I know a few healers who are madly obsessed with you and I do not want to have to watch my back" Hermione ordered before she took a deep breath threw a final glare at Harry and Ron then a smile at Narcissa and walked out of the room.

"Oh that was no fun" Ron muttered slumping back while Draco threw his head back in relief to be standing there with his life intact. His ego and pride were another matter but he was sure he would be able to avoid the public humiliation he would face.

"Ron she might still be out there" Harry hissed while Narcissa rose to her feet and dusted her self down, smiling at Harry and Ron she walked towards the fireplace.

"You best fix this Draco because I'm pretty sure these chances only come around once in a life time" Narcissa ordered as Draco snapped his head back and stared at his mother.

"Mother?" Draco questioned as Narcissa sent him a knowing look before grabbing a handful of powder and vanishing to the mansion.

The only death that day would be of Draco's man pride.

And he knew that if the need to hide again was ever to rise without a doubt Harry and Ron were to be of no help nor was his mother.

* * *

one more chapter that will be the romance part of this story.


	3. the day Scott Simmons saw a happy ending

Chapter three

The day Scott Simmons saw a happy ending

Otherwise known as the day Draco didn't shut up.

* * *

It wasn't everyday that Draco Malfoy arrived at the Hospital… at least it wasn't everyday for him to walk through the front doors and to be greeted with a stern looking Hermione granger.

Draco had found no way to escape the upcoming humiliation and was grateful for the fact that Ginny Potter had forced both Harry and Ron to remain at home rather then basically find amusement from the event.

To say the two were unhappy would be like saying Voldermort simply was having a bad day.

Scott Simmons declaring himself the crowd control ushered many around to hear the apology to Hermione while proving to every one that Hermione wasn't married. He had ignored the remarks that he was among the first people to spread the rumour.

"Granger" Draco pleaded but was rewarded with a glare from Hermione who waited to be proven right and that she wasn't in fact keeping her supposed marriage a secret.

With a resigned sigh Draco pulled himself onto a chair and winched at seeing so many faces looking at him, only wishing that somehow Voldermort or some equally dark Wizard would rise just so he could avoid the outcome of his announcement.

It wasn't just the fact that so many people were watching and waiting with baited breath for his speech that worried him but his mothers words from the pervious night.

At first he was stead fast that he had no idea as to what she meant by him missing his chance… there was no chance because he was pretty sure Hermione never once looked at him with anything more then friendship planted in her mind.

And he was sure that he didn't really _like _Hermione in that way… well he liked her but not enough to love her.

It took hours of laying in his bed thinking of why he would say they were married just because he was worried about her. He should have done the reasonable thing and just waited or spoke to someone else.

By the time the sun was rising he assured himself the only reason he panicked was because he wanted more then anything to make up for his behaviour in Hogwarts towards Hermione the most as she was the most affected by it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen; I am Draco Malfoy" Draco announced ignoring how some of the women sighed upon hearing his name, it wasn't because he was scared of the attention but because of those sighing were in fact old enough to be his great grandmother.

"And I'm here because Healer Granger has demanded me to publicly admit to the fact that we are _not _married and any rumour you heard is in fact false" Draco admitted winching at the sighs of relief and gasps of surprise.

Hermione smiling smugly looked at Draco with a pointed look then a glare when he silently begged her for his reprieve.

"The truth is in a fit of worry I falsely called myself her husband because" Draco stopped glancing to Hermione once more for mercy only to be shot down.

"As a brilliant and wonderful woman stated I am and probably always will be a prat" Draco declared to a ripple of chuckles and snorts.

"So that's the truth myself and Hermione are not married nor are we engaged in fact we're not even dating" Draco declared as Hermione narrowed her eyes at him but refused to say anything.

"WHY NOT" a lone voice called to which Hermione and Draco both snapped their eyes towards Scott who attempted to look innocent even looking around himself to see who spoke out.

Draco glared at Hermione's friend for several seconds before he noticed the crowd was once more looking at him waiting for his answer.

"Well… we're just… we're just not ok… I mean Granger can be rather strict and annoying" Draco admitted smirk when a few people laughed in agreement while others just frowned.

Draco yelped when Hermione pinched his leg and glared up at him forcing Draco to smile innocently at her.

"Malfoy" Hermione hissed before Draco beamed at her a spark of a brilliant idea popping through his head.

"The point is Granger here doesn't want us to be more then friends… she thinks my teasing her is just because I like annoying her. The truth is I love seeing her flustered and it's even better when she's riled up because she gets feisty" Draco declared to a round of aw's and giggles.

"MALFOY" Hermione hissed attempting to drag the wizard from his chair only to have him move out of her reach.

"I'm a catch, I know that but you see Granger despite all my money just looks at me like a normal person and it's great. Don't think I only like her because she's making it hard believe me after seeing Granger first thing in the morning I still think she looks beautiful. In fact there was this one time after a party I stayed around her house and she had make up still on in a mess and I still _thought_ she was beautiful" Draco admitted smiling at the crowd before glancing at Hermione who was ranging from embarrassed to homicidal.

"KISS HIM" Scott bellowed before looking around at everyone else when they glanced at him.

"Who keeps shouting out" Scott demanded making a show of looking for the person ignoring the looks from his fellow co-workers and the glare from Hermione.

"Malfoy get down here now" Hermione hissed once Hermione remembered the person at the end of her rage.

"You wanted me to tell the truth!" Draco exclaimed as Hermione propped her hands on her hips and glared up at him.

"About us not being married" Hermione snapped forgetting the crowd of people around them.

"Well how am I meant to explain that we're not married without explaining why I said we _were _in the first place" Draco reasoned as Hermione took a wavering breath before climbing up on the chair and standing close to Draco with a finger poked into his chest.

"Now you listen to me Malfoy, I didn't mean for you to say all that I just wanted you to tell people the truth so they wouldn't think we're married" Hermione declared as Draco folded his arms and smirked at her.

"And why would that be such a bad thing Granger?" Draco questioned causing Hermione to pull back and stare at him in confusion.

"What" Hermione squeaked darting her eyes around in an attempt to flee the scene.

"I said" Draco started stepping closer to Hermione who gulped at his presence "Why would that be such a bad thing Granger. I mean I know your not thick, it just one of the many things I love about you, you must know what's been going on between us. All the petty rows, the teasing and the annoying. I'm pretty sure they call that flirting" Draco mumbled in a husky tone causing Hermione to swallow hard and glance at the people around them.

"I don't think we should be having this conversation with so many people around us" Hermione whispered as Draco looked at the people around them before looking back at Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"You wanted them to know the truth and that's what I'm giving them. Can you honestly stand there and tell me you don't feel anything for me beyond friendship" Draco demanded as Hermione flushed before looking down.

"Well our friendship is important to me" Hermione started before looking up to find Draco smirking at her.

"That's not what I asked" Draco ordered as Hermione chewed her bottom lip glancing at the crowd to find someone to help her.

"The teasing is annoying but well… you're the only person I know who can get under my skin like that and for some reason I don't know why I like it but that doesn't mean I like you that way" Hermione protested as Draco raised his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't call it flirting because I hold no intention of trying to seduce you" Hermione declared with a blush before Draco snorted.

"And you are always the one to start the teasing and the so called flirting… I'm just defending myself" Hermione declared holding her head up high missing the hopeful look on Draco's face.

"And further more just because your _Draco Malfoy _does not mean that I'm going to throw myself at you… I do have a brain and even though you are attractive that doesn't mean you can expect every woman drawl over you" Hermione stated firmly.

"YES HE CAN" a lone voice shouted but was ignored by the two standing on the chairs while Scott threw the woman a glare to shut her up before looking back to the scene before them.

"So" Draco drawled as he lifted his hand to tap a finger against his chin in thought "If I kissed you there would be no chance what so ever that you would kiss me back" Draco demanded looking Hermione directly in the eyes only to have her lift her chin and shake her head.

"KISS HER ALREADY" Scott shouted waving away the people who attempted to glare at him.

With another smirk Draco lent forward and captured Hermione's lips with his own waiting only a few seconds before he threaded his fingers into her hair. The crowd all sighed at the tender scene waiting for Hermione to move.

Just as Draco felt he might be making a big mistake Hermione lost her fight with her internal battle and snaked her arms around his neck and returned his kiss.

It took several coughs, a few more sighs and finally a shout of 'get a room' from an attempting anonymous Scott for the pair to part and sheepishly climb down from the chair to wolf whistles, claps and cheers.

The day turned out rather well as Scott pronounced that despite the fact that several minutes after kissing Hermione and Draco began to argue he had witnessed a truly happy ending, even starting a betting pool on when the pair would get married and another for when the first child would come along.

And even though the day turned out to hold a happy ending for Draco and Hermione it would be considered the day that Draco Malfoy didn't understand how to shut up.

And in years to come after three beautiful children and nearly fifty years of marriage neither Draco nor Hermione could ever truly admit they were upset with that fact.

Harry and Ron though would always claim to be upset to miss this event they still wouldn't change their friends happiness.

And it all began with a little misdeed by one Draco Malfoy and rather big headache for Hermione Granger.

The End


End file.
